No somos Romeo y Julieta
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: "no importa cuánto te amo. Seguiré con mi venganza, el que seas participe de ella o no, no afectara el resultado. - el pequeño se le quedo viendo intensamente - pagaras lo que tu padre me ha hecho. A lo que NOS ha condenado - entonces guardo silencio."


NO SOMOS ROMEO NI JULIETA.

Esta es una historia donde Heero Yui es un Doncel. Estoy cansada de leer fics donde el es el salvador estoico o un maldito. Aunque me gusten. Treize es un vengativo por amor. Duo esta muerto. Trowa un abusador sin remedio, aunque aun no lo tengo muy claro. Relena una maldita perra. Tambien aparecen personajes de Gundam 00. Y ni se si Quatre aparecerá.

Bueno, esto dice así : " _no importa cuanto te amo. Seguiré con mi venganza, el que seas participe de ella o no, no afectara el resultado. - el pequeño se le quedo viendo intensamente - pagaras lo que tu padre me ha echo. A lo que NOS ha condenado - entonces guardo silencio._

 _-así sea entonces. Tú me amas, yo te amó. Pero amó mas a mi madre y padre, como para permitirte lo que haces._ _"_

Heero sintió a Duo morirse frente a sus ojos. Languidecer en esa cama que compartieron por casi quince años, a causa de un veneno que ninguno supo que era puesto en su comida.

Y sus verdugos, lo miraban con una inagotable pena que rayaba en lo burdo y ofensivo, aún más; ya que ellos eran sus amigos; los mejores amigos de ambos. Que sumándole a su dolor, los traicionaron por riquezas y grandezas. Ahora que lo sabía era tarde para hacer algo.

-Heero, por favor, levántate ya. Estoy segura que a tu hijo le hace falta el hombro de su Ada para llorar. - Relena nunca tuvo compasión por nadie, no vendría a tenerla con él precisamente ahora. - Trowa te acompañara a dar la orden para hacer los trámites correspondientes. Ya sabes. El que esté muerto no significa que puedas enterrarlo o cremarlo luego luego.

-conozco las reglas jurídicas, Relena. Por más absurdas e hinco respondientes, e ineficaces que sean para satisfacer las necesidades humanas del momento. - le respondió con odio. Con tanto rencor que Relena se dejó intimidar. - te has quedado con la compañía. He caído en esa trampa absurda.

-será tan absurda como tú quieras verla, pero fue eficaz. Algo que en mucho tiempo no te habías puesto a pensar. Confiaste demasiado en mi - inflo su pecho orgullosa - mi actuación de buena amiga no dejo huecos en mi plan. - Trowa asintió a las palabras de su esposa. Claro que Lena era una maestra para la actuación. - pero en fin. ¿Cómo piensas pagarme?

-sabes que no tengo dinero. Sabes que me has dejado en la calle - le devolvió con calma en la voz. No debía permitirse que el miedo que sentía se notará. Su hijo apenas tenía catorce años y él una orden de arresto. ¡Demonios! Relena jugo bien sus cartas para quitarle la empresa de su abuelo. ¡Tantos años de duro esfuerzo!

-te propongo un trato Heero

-¿uno como el responsable de quitarme la empresa? - no gracias pensó y eso debió de ser muy obvio para Relena, pues se aclaró la garganta. Listo para escuchar lo que fuera que se le ocurriera a esa arpía, Heero agacho la cabeza. Tendría que ajustarse a la piedad de ella. Una cosa que nunca estuvo en su vocabulario.

-seré yo el que ponga las condiciones - dijo Trowa. Relena salió semi ofendida del cuarto. No quería escuchar nada de lo que su marido estaba por decir. Heero continuo quieto en la silla al lado del cuerpo laxo de Duo. Pese a que su matrimonio fue arreglado. Se llevaron muy bien. Realmente fueron grandes amigos, grandes amores. De esos recuerdos dulces que viven para verse en un ocaso. - he arreglado un trato personal con Relena

-me sorprende que incluso ustedes se manejen por esos conductos. Son tan frívolos - se asqueo - pero supongo que mejor pareja no podrán encontrar. Son tal para cual.

-tenlo por seguro. Relena no es muy agradable en el día a día, sin importar esa buena cara que le ponga al mundo. Tiene un carácter demasiado...explosivo y retorcido. Pero yo tengo otro poco de lo último por poder vivir con ella.

-si. Ya me lo has dejado claro. Dime cuales fueron las condiciones a las que me tengo que sujetar. Pero aguarda - le corto toda intención de hablar - Treize no se verá involucrado en lo que sea que estén pensando. De ser ese el caso, lo siento mucho, prefiero estar en prisión y que mi hijo sea mandado lejos del país. Preferentemente con un primo lejano

-¿aun tienes familia? - Heero asintió. No temía dar esa clase de información

-es lejano. No creo siquiera que sepa que estamos emparentados. Me arriesgo a decir que no sabe de nuestra existencia. Pero es mayor, podrá hacerse cargo de Treize.

-tienes mucha confianza

-somos familia. Sangre llama a la sangre. Aunque no lo queramos, somos leales con nosotros mismos.

-¿lo dices por experiencia?

-claro Trowa. - le aseguro. Por unos instantes, Trowa se permitió ver a través de esa cara inexpresiva, encontrando un trasfondo doloroso en las palabras. ¿A Heero le dolía ser leal? Quizá Heero fuera capaz de ser fiel a quien lo asesinaba lentamente. Ese recién descubrimiento, fue delicioso. ¡quién diría que Heero Yui, podría ser una víctima de maltrato familiar! - Ahora dime lo que quieren a cambio. Cosa innecesaria, ya tienen todo lo que querían. - Trowa asintió.

-vivirán en un departamento que está a mi nombre. Treize seguirá yendo a la escuela en la que está. La pagaremos nosotros. - Heero bufo. No era conciencia lo que provocaba que esos dos hicieran algo como aquello. A su vista y entendimiento, solo querrían humillarlo más. - tu tendrás que trabajar para ganarte tu comida. Te aviso de una vez que no podrás emplearte en nada que tenga que ver con empresas grandes y de tu especialidad. - en pocas palabras, no deseaban que se destacara.

-como digas - apretó sus puños. ¡como quería que Duo se levantara de esa cama y lo besara en los labios diciéndole que se arrugaría pronto por enojarse tanto! Esa era la manera en como lo animaba

Estaba tan ensimismado en su mundo de recuerdos que no sintió a Trowa abalanzársele encima. Sino ya hasta que fue demasiado tarde. ¡No tenía respeto! Duo estaba muerto enfrente de ellos, y él lo forzaba en un beso. Forzaba a su cuerpo a sentir un toque que lo quemaba por el asco. Era un enfermo por profanar de esa manera el luto de otro ser viviente.

Trato de quitárselo de encima. De hacer algo importante para que Trowa se rindiera. Pero sus eternos intentos por zafarse sólo avivaban esos agarres que le laceraban la piel. La silla cayó al piso con un estruendoso ruido. Y sitio miedo de que Treize subiera a ver qué es lo que pasaba.

No quería que su hijo viera una escena tan bizarra y chocante ahora. Treize acababa de salir del cuarto tras las últimas palabras dedicadas de su padre. Tenía que llevarse ese día como un recuerdo agridulce, no satírico. No podía permitirlo. Así que tras toda su voluntad, tras su orgullo, se estuvo quieto. No correspondía a nada de lo que Trowa le hacía, pero no lo evitaba más.

Trowa lo beso por largo rato. Y sonrió satisfecho al saber que Heero acepto su trato.

-no se toca a Treize. - le concedió. Ladeo una sonrisa. Para Heero, ver a Trowa tan feliz, fue peor que un mal augurio - Pero tú eres mío a cambio de que Lena no haga correr la orden de aprensión. Hemos dejado dicho que trataríamos de llegar a un acuerdo, por los viejos tiempos...por la amistad que aun demostramos.

-me dan asco. Ustedes son lo que faltaron a esa amistad y a los ojos del mundo, somos nosotros los que hemos traicionado. Que irónica resulta la vida.

-sí, es una porquería. Pero me encanta que sea así. Pues de ninguna otra manera podría tener al señor de los hielos, calentando mi lecho.

SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS

Treize era todo un hombre de veinte años. A sus ojos nunca se ocultaron los malos tratos a los que Relena o Trowa le infringían su Ada. Y ni Heero se molestó en ocultarlo. Sencillamente él pensaba que lo mejor era que Treize conociera la situación real para que no pudieran abordarlo de ninguna manera.

Treize llevaba en sus venas altos conceptos de virtudes que ahora eran precariamente tenidas en cuenta en las mentes jóvenes. Era respetuoso de las altas tradiciones que elevaban a los buenos modales y las estrategias de todo buen estratega de la aristocracia. Era un príncipe en pleno siglo moderno. Un conquistador nato aun sin pretenderlo. Un caballero que atendía a las mujeres y Donceles, con mayor razón y frecuencia a los Donceles, como si estuviera tratando a su propio padre.

Por ello es que muchos deseaban tener a Treize como pareja.

-hoy conocí en la universidad al hijo de esos dos - dijo con todo el tono controlado que le permitía mantener su voz al curar las heridas de Heero. - nunca me dijiste que tenían a un Doncel. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que tenían un hijo

-Wu Fei - le contesto - es menor que tú. Debe de estar precioso. No lo he visto desde que tenía ocho años - trato de resolverle todas sus dudas de manera rápida y concisa. Tradición familiar solía bufar Treize. - Relena lo mando lejos casi toda su vida a distintos internados. Es un Doncel sumamente educado, me arriesgo a decir. Y te recuerdo, que sí; conociste a Wu Fei. No sé la razón de que lo olvidaras.

-cierto. Demuestra una educación exquisita. hasta puede despreciar a los profesores más encimosos con una elegancia que te incomoda. -Heero alzo una ceja muy interesado - es que cuando regresas en ti es porque ya has babeado tu camisa

-algo tenía que sacar de su madre.

-es distinguido y muy...interesante

-Treize, si piensas que acercándote y dañando a su hijo, herirás a Trowa, estas en lo cierto - se puso la bata negra de seda que llevaba tantos años con el - pero ¿quieres una venganza obtenida de quebrantar tus conceptos? - eso hizo pensar profundamente a Treize - muchas veces por esos mismos ideales, te pelaste con compañeros. No te gustaba que abusaran en ninguna forma a los Donceles. Un gesto de amor muy claro hacia mí.

-pá

-en serio, hijo. Me preocupa que pienses así. Te apoye en todos esos altercados, porque me encandilaba tu lealtad hacia mí. Pero el que te conviertas justo en lo que detestas, es demasiado por una venganza.

-padre mío, es sólo que no quiero que

-Treize, estas confundiéndote. Ni siquiera debes de pensar en este tipo de cosas. Tu estas en la universidad para poder tener una profesión que te lleve lejos de mis brazos. - esa realidad volvió a hacer doler el corazón de Treize. Él no se quería alejar de su Ada. Pese a que este se lo ordenara. Heero sabía que sólo así, su hijo estaría lejos del caos que Relena forjaba en los alrededores. - lo que me suceda no debe de afectarte.

-es más fácil ordenarlo que cumplirlo.

-no me taches de insensible - le devolvió - ahora retírate y vete tranquilo. Hoy no vendrá Trowa. Creo que tienen una reunión urgente con unos accionistas de una corporación nueva. Una que espero los hagan añicos.

-entonces hay si es justo ¿no? - Heero no entendió. Y sacudió ligeramente su cabeza. Le dolía un poco por lo tosco que Trowa fue en la noche. Una simple pastillita no le aliviaría - tu puedes disfrutar de la destrucción de décadas de trabajo familiar, pero yo no pedo disfrutar de la hiel que se desprenderá de la boca de ese miserable al saber que se ha deshonrado a su hijito.

-no es justo, sino diferente, Treize. Ya no quiero seguir ablando de eso - le medio grito. Treize se sintió perdido, nunca su Ada le había alzado la voz. Y ahora lo hacía por Trowa Barton...no, lo hacía por Wu Fei Barton Darlían - la empresa que tu bisabuelo construyo, es sólo eso: años de planes y desvelos, de esfuerzos...que ya no son míos porque me fueron robados, junto con la vida de tu padre. Pero ese niño es un humano. Puedo gozar de la destrucción del legado familiar porque no es más que recuerdos que luego yo puedo alzar. Pero la vida de Wu Fei, nadie la puede sustituir ni arreglar.

-Trowa te ha marchitado, Ada. - Heero no lo pudo negar. Cierto. Pero su hijo aun podía ser diferente de lo que él era - no importa si mi padre tuvo un matrimonio arreglado contigo, lo amabas. Se amaban. Él te amo, yo lo sé. Eso me basta. Eso te basta - Heero asintió - y eso no le importo a ese maldito matrimonio que se hicieron pasar por los buenos amigos preocupados. Son unos carroñeros. No me exijas respeto para el único Doncel de su familia, cuando no lo tienen por el único Doncel de mi familia.

-diga lo que diga es en vano, ¿no?.

-encontrare una manera menos humillante para ti, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte,

-y con eso me conformo, hijo. - no le quedo más que aceptar. - tendrás muchas buenas ideas. De eso seguro. Treize eres mi orgullo. También el de Duo. Y estoy seguro que Duo te apoyaría, sin importar que tu plan, en el que gastarás tiempo y alma, sea malvado...sea cruel; lo haría, porque has prometido que no jugaras con ningún sentimiento, con ningún inocente. - le recordó.

-ahora si me voy. Tengo la clase de historia entrando. Y no quiero llegar tarde. La profesora no sólo es una gritona, sino que también es una amargada.

Heero, cansado por todo eso, se acostó en su cama. No tenía dinero. Ni un quinto para comprarse algo extra que fuera bonito. Atrás quedaron los días en los que se permitía los gorritos o sombreros más costosos. O la ropa más fresca de algodón o nilo. Era memorias pasadas que lo azuzaban cuando tenía que conformarse con que Treize tuviera que ponerse. a veces le rogaba a Trowa por unas prestaciones extras en los gastos. Y eso sólo sucedía durante los cumpleaños de su hijo.

Relena no le permitía trabajar a Treize. Parte de la cláusula. Si ellos pagaban la escuela, Treize no necesitaba trabajar para ganar dinero. Heero podía perfectamente mantenerse con el miserable sueldo que ganaba como secretario de un bufet de abogados.

Como quería que Duo lo abrazara. Que fueran las manos cariñosas de Duo quien lo recorrieran en las noches y no Trowa quien sólo lo marcaba haciéndole daño.

Pese a que su matrimonio fuese arreglado, fueron felices. Fueron realmente felices.

El campus escolar se abrió paso, dándole a Treize la bienvenida con el silencio de la habitualidad de los pasillos cuando la mayoría de clases ya habían comenzado. Tuvo que apurar el paso para encontrar su aula. No resultaba ser tan tarde. O en realidad no consideraba retraso el que los veinte minutos se marcaran en su reloj. Ese diminuto tiempo perdido, podría recuperarlo con tremenda facilidad.

\- siento tanto la demora - Treize ni se molestó por tocar la puerta del aula de clases . Sencillamente se pasó con confianza. - tenía unos asuntos familiares que resolver - y no mentía. Siempre que Trowa terminaba con su Ada, tenía que ir a recogerlo del piso. El sólo recordarlo le hizo hervir la sangre.

-no se preocupe a todos nos pasa alguna vez

-es raro escucharla tan comprensiva - le contesto sin levantar la vista. Estaba sacando el libro del montón que traía en la mano y ajustando el lapicero que usaría durante los apuntes. El resto de la clase se rió. - su voz se escucha diferente ¿está enferma? Si es así, procure hacerlo más a menudo, le suaviza mucho la voz

-lo tomare en cuenta - ahora si Treize levanto su vista. Esa no era su profesora. El rubor se le subió al rostro. Pero...él era igual a la demonio que tenían para que les diera cátedra. - es curioso. Es la primera vez que alguien encuentra desagradable la voz de mi hermana

-¿quién?

-cierto. Me volveré a presentar. Esto es para quién llego tarde - Treize volvió a apenarse. Y los demás lo encontraban fascinante. Nunca antes alguien había dejado sin palabras al galante y sarcástico Treize - seré su profesor de historia este parcial, o parte de él. Todo depende de si la profesora mejora de su enfermedad. Ha acertado joven Maxwell - Treize se sitio morir por tercera vez en menos de una hora - Mia esta grave por una faringitis o amigdalitis aguda. O algo así. Así que la sustituiré. Soy Mio Johannes, su peor pesadilla en los exámenes. ¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Qué si había preguntas? Treize tenía una lista a la que satisfacerla a la brevedad era prioridad. Una vez ya recuperándose del fuerte golpe que fue el encontrar a un Doncel dándole la aburrida clase de historia en vez de la histérica y mala leche de la mujer, fue excitante; cambiaria de prioridades en el día.

Y es que esa belleza delgada pero altiva, con cierto aire de autosuficiencia y amabilidad que se cargaba en su piel blanca y cortito cabello negro con un flequillo picándole los ojos violetas (de seguro lentillas) pues Mia los tenia grises. Era... Que Treize comenzaba a creer en el amor a primera vista. Y si no era eso. Amenos atracción sentía.

Los alumnos comenzaron ha hacer preguntas sin parar. Por lo que se llevaron una hora incomodando a Mio.

Pero Treize ya sabía que era soltero, que era gemelo de Mia, por lo tanto tenía 25 años. No importaba que fuera un poquitin mayor. Que residía dentro de la ciudad. Que su color favorito era el negro. Que tenía un cuervo por mascota. Que amaba las alturas. Que odiaba nadar. Que ser maestro no era su situación favorita. Que apetecía de buenos libros junto a una copa en la terraza de su apartamento. Y para mayor incomodidad, sabía que su antigua pareja era un hombre llamado Lockon Stratos, un accionista en una creciente micro empresa por aquellos ayeres.

-para terminar profesor - Mio ya no sabía como escapar de esas preguntas. No consideraba aunque fuera pertinente sacar su carta maestra. Él se cargaba un peor humor que el de Mia, pero lo ocultaba en su careta sonriente. Ya luego se desquitaría. No había duda; un examen sorpresa sonaba tentador - ¿le parezco atractivo?

-Eso ya raya en el acoso sexual, Solo - le advirtió Treize, y como si sintiera el peligro, Solo se calló y se sentó. No era bueno llevarle la contra al líder del grupo - No podemos hacer eso con un profesor. Al menos ten la decencia de encararlo fuera del salón de clases. Si es que el profesor Tieria Arde no lo encuentra para suspensión

-Tenemos unos veinte minutos - Dijo Mio. no sabía porque Mia le decía que Treize Maxwell era un pedante y terrorífico hombre, que apreciaba no tener por más de ocho horas a la semana. Le era tentador llevarlo al abismo del risco para saber si ponía resistencia antes de saltar o si saltaría manso como una oveja. A Mio se le figuraba un adorable ratón para jugar. Y le pareció que su hermana le tenía cierto aprecio al chiquillo - Examen sorpresa.

Todos hicieron un sonidito agónico. Eso hizo que una sonrisa satisfactoria bailotear en los labios de Mio, una que Treize alcanzo a detectar. Solo pudo sentir empatía por esa muestra de poder y venganza que desplegaba justo ahora. Tal como s e esperaba de un profesor en sus cabales.

Cuando Mio les paso la hoja del examen, Treize solo pudo parpadear desconcertado. nada de lo que se podía leer era coherente.

" _que era lo que se subía y a anteponía en el gondronimo satisfasial, del humero y glandula sacrobascular_."

¡¿Qué era aquello?! ¡Por cristo! ¡Que ellos estaban en Historia y no en Biología! Otros más osados si empezaron a reclamar, pero lo hicieron sólo un momento. Pues comenzaron a exhalar gemidos agónicos de desesperación, y Mio los veía y escuchaba desde el escritorio.

Mio apenas y podía contenerse de la risa. Incluso unos intentaban copiar las "respuestas" del examen y apenas intercambiaban algún comentario, Mio los mandaba a callar. Amenazándolos con un cero en el semestre. Mio quiso reír con más ganas cuando escucho decir que ni Mia los hacia sufrir así. Por lo que se sentó fingiendo indiferencia y cubriéndose la boca despistadamente con su mano, tendría que fingir que se moría de sueño. Sólo así encontraba la manera de fingir sus lagrimillas de alegría.

-"eso es porque Mia los aprecia, tarados" - pensó Mio, respondiéndoles a la mayoría en secreto-. Miro el reloj y dejo su libro. Utilizo una copia de su dichoso examen y dio por terminado el tiempo. Unos aún trataban de hacer trampa e intentaban completar sus respuestas - lápiz abajo. Bien muchachos. Respuesta número uno: ¿quién la tiene? Nadie se anima - fingió tristeza - ¿qué tal Maxwell?

- _el vaio hintrahistroial del centenio pasarrimotial cuyo matris es desvenio_ \- a pesar de que la repuesta parecía ni existir, Treize la leyó seguro de ella. Y es que la pregunta decía ¿ _qué es lo que sigue del estado: cata tónico fregutymulinar desiop paquintuños de la leyera marroquí_? Le sonaba a que era una maldita ley de los marroquís. O una historia de los marroquís. Esos tecnicismos nunca los había escuchado ni nombrar por accidente. Ni en historia o Leyes.

-bien. Ponte palomita Maxwell, sabes leer. Un lujo que ahora ya los universitarios no gozan en su mayoría - todos los alumnos quisieron golpearse las frentes al comprender lo que el profesor les hizo -este examen no existe en sí. Es solo un tes para saber si saben leer. Pásenme sus hojas. Los calificare aun así. Llevaré las notas a su maestro de gramática. Y entonces recen por sus almas. Les dije, soy su terror en los exámenes.

Treize se pensó mejor el enamorarse de una bestia disfrazada de Ángel como lo era Mio. Pobre del hombre que se casara con él. No podía imaginar que existiera alguien que pudiera vivir bajo el mismo techo sin matarse.

Treize salió casi escapando del salón. No quería estar más tiempo del debido. Era tan injusto que tuvieran que retrasarse para tomar la comida en la única hora libre que les quedaba. Fue cuando diviso a Wu Fei. Cierto, se obligó a recordar. Tenía que seducir a ese Doncel y luego matarlo, o herirlo. Claro que herirlo. Jamás sería un asesino aunque la idea le era demasiado tentadora.

-¿cansado? - le asalto atrás del antes de que tomara una enorme galleta de trigo. Wu Fei solo asintió suspirando. Le dolían un montón los hombros como para estirarse.

-me toco un profesor nuevo. Remplaza a Johannes

-su hermano, lo sé. Me a tocado estar con el hasta hace cinco minutos.

-es una bestia

-es bueno. Ya no hay profesores que se preocupen por que los alumnos aprendan. Es hasta irónico y cómico

-cierto.

¿era justo cobrarse con Wu Fei lo que Trowa le hacía a su padre? Nunca debió de hablar con Heero, siempre lo hacía recapacitar.

-mamá está feliz. Ha logrado que la empresa cierre un trato que le dejara grandes ganancias - en definitiva lo haría - dijo que Lockon Stratos fue un duro rival

¿De dónde había escuchado ya el nombre?


End file.
